1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stator of a rotary electric machine, and more particularly, to a stator in which three-phase coils are connected by a neutral point connection conductor.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-102596 (JP 2013-102596 A) describes three-phase coils being connected using a neutral point connection conductor in which a flat plate-like metal member has been press-formed into an annular shape.